


Prometheus' Bluff

by grahammar_hammer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahammar_hammer/pseuds/grahammar_hammer
Summary: This is just my take on what might have happened after "The Fall" and how it could have occurred in the first place (with their survival in mind)





	Prometheus' Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on what might have happened after "The Fall" and how it could have occurred in the first place (with their survival in mind)

The light pulsed, flashing bright, Will’s eyes rolling rapidly beneath his lids.  
“The bluff is eroding,” Hannibal intoned. “What do you see?”

***********************************************

“Before you is a house with a steeply angled roof, surrounded by glass on all sides. Do you see it, Will?”  
“Yes,” Will replied hoarsely, his voice deeply husked.  
“Very good, Will,” Hannibal continued soothingly. He took Will’s arm and guided him to the edge of the patio. “Look down, now, Will. Tell me what you see.”  
Will’s eyes fluttered open at the command, the movement stilled as he focused. “I see a rocky hillside a few feet above the water.”  
“The bluff is eroding,” Hannibal intoned. “Look again.”  
Will blinked rapidly several times, his eyes rolling again before he once again focused.  
“What do you see, Will?”  
“A cliff, high above the Atlantic waves.”  
“Very good, Will,” Hannibal repeated, squeezing Will’s arm, before leading him back to the car.

***********************************************

They return to the house by the ocean to await the Dragon. Will stands gazing down at the water.  
“The bluff is eroding,” he whispers, and Hannibal does not ask him what he sees. 

***********************************************

The Dragon is slain, and Will is in his arms. Hannibal feels his center of gravity gone, and they are falling. He holds tighter to Will, only separating once they hit the water. Will surfaces, gasping, and tilts his head in amazement toward the place from which they fell. He begins to laugh maniacally, and Hannibal has to drag him to the slim bit of shore.  
“There was no bluff,” Will chokes, sputtering fresh blood from the wound on his face.  
“I disagree,” Hannibal says through panting breaths. “That was quite a bluff you made on our lives. Tell me, Will, has it now eroded?”

***********************************************

Will is asleep below deck, the Atlantic gently rocking beneath them. Hannibal sits beside him, listening to his breathing for any signs of distress. He starts to drowse himself, absently reaching out to brush Will’s hair away from his damp forehead. Will nuzzles into the touch, his eyes briefly fluttering open before drifting closed again.  
“Hannibal?” he rasps softly, his words slurred by the sutures in his cheek.  
“Shh, Will. Don’t try to speak. Just rest.”

***********************************************

“I wasn’t bluffing,” Will tells him later, once the swelling in his face has gone done. “I thought it fitting that Frankenstein should die with his Monster.”  
“Yet they both lived, however miserably. Are you miserable, Will, knowing we survived?”  
“Not, miserable, no. Disappointed, maybe, that I was unable to escape what I have become.”  
“And what have you become, Will?”  
Will sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, then looks Hannibal dead-on. “Myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting familiar with the format. Sorry if it's hard to read


End file.
